Summer Romance
by ILoveEdwardCullenx
Summary: When Bella and Alice are made to go to Summer Camp with Alice's playboy brother Edward and bitchy girlfriend Tanya, what's going to happen? Will Alice and Bella make friends with room mate Rosalie? And will Bella end up falling for Edward? ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Follow The Leader

**Hi! Well lots of people do fanfictions on Edward being a player so I though it'd be funny to try one out myself. Just so you know Bella and Emmett are brother and sister, Edward and Alice are brother and sister and then Rosalie and Jasper are both only children. This fanfiction is dedicated to my amazing and wonderful sister Sophi who co wrote it with me :D  
Bella, Alice, Rosalie: 15  
Emmett: 17  
Edward and Jasper: 16**

**Disclaimer: Nada, own nothing. Gutted.**

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter One: Follow The Leader**

"You're sending me to summer camp? Why?! What did I do?! What did I do to deserve this?!" I protested.

Charlie shook his head at me pitifully, "I thought you'd like Summer Camp! You'll meet lots of new friends, and besides, Alice is going too."

Alice is my best friend, Charlie thinks the world of her, 'cause she's little, cute and loud and fun to be around.

"Yeah, you know Alice is going to make a massive fuss about this, a whole month without shopping, it's going to be like hell to her!" I argued, failing miserably.

"I've spoken to Mr and Mrs Cullen and they both agree it's a good idea, it's final, you're going, _tomorrow_," Charlie put his hand down on the table as if to show he meant it.

I stared at him unbelievably. "Tomorrow. You only told me today when it's tomorrow?!"

"I.. I.. I'll be r..right back, 'kay?" I freaked out and ran out of the room and knew I had to speak to Alice immediately, I dialled her number quickly, hearing it only ring once.

Alice picked up and didn't even say hello, just started screaming down my ear. "Have you heard what our parents are planning? No shopping for a month! I'm going to die! This season's Jimmy Choo's come out next week, and I can't get them because they are packing me out to frickin Summer Camp! URGH! And there's going to be some right skanks there, I saw them on the website, all happy and smiley and woodsy and they wear these dirty tra-tracksuit things! Bella, you need to save me!"

"I don't know what to do! We're going together at least, it could be fun if we like tried?" I tried to calm her down, not like it work, when Alice gets like this it's hard to stop her.

"Oh and I have I told you the_ best _news?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"What? What is it?"

"Guess who's coming?" She smirked down the phone.

"Who? Aw c'mon Alice, tell me," I started to panic, we'd been best friends for ages and now she was telling me someone else was coming. On _our_ vacation.

"The playboy master himself, Edward Cullen," she stated matter of factly.

"Your brother, oh crap, I've never met him, what's he like?" I asked curiously, "I mean you told me he's a playboy jock but I mean what is he really like in person?"

"Well he has hair, eyes, a face, two feet, he's pretty lucky he still has that much, the number of girlfriends he's broken up with," she muttered under her breath.

"So I'm guessing for a month the plan is avoid Edward Cullen like the plague?" I asked chuckling softly.

"You got it girlfriend, but he _is _my brother so I guess we do have to talk to him sometime, but don't worry he won't be scouting, he's bringing his current girl with him, and boy is she a slut!"

"So… what do we do about the slut?" I asked.

"Just ignore her; she's a bitch and slut in one, technically a mega whore, so-"

"Alice Cullen! Don't use that language!" I heard Esme shout at Alice over the phone.

"Okay, okay, whatever Mom, stating the truth though," she mumbled and I giggled quietly.

"I think I get it, anyway I better go, got to pack you know?" I sighed and screwed up my face.

"Hmm, well that doesn't matter – much, I can do that quickly, and then I'll come over and help you so don't start yet okay?" She offered.

"Sure, thanks Alice," I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see.

"Anytime, seeya in about an hour! Bye!" The phone disconnected and I pressed the end call button on my mobile.

I walked back into the kitchen glumly, looking up at Charlie, "Fine, I'll go, but only," I saw a big smile light up his face and he opened his mouth about to talk but I put a finger up to quiet him, "but only 'cause Alice is going and I don't want to leave her on her own, okay?"

"Okay Bells, you going to go pack?" He asked me, as he picked up the newspaper.

"Alice is coming over later to help me pack," I told him, "I'm going up to my room, seeya Dad," I smiled and ran up the stairs to my room and flopped myself onto my bed.

**HOUR LATER**

I heard the doorbell ring and shoved the book I'd been reading on the shelf, Wuthering Heights; I flew down the stairs towards the front door and opened it to see Alice tapping her foot impatiently with two huge suitcases in tow and two shopping bags.

"Here you are!" She pushed the two shopping bags into my hand.

"What's this?" I asked her as I shut the front door and we started walking up to my room.

She stared at me angelically, "Okay I know you hate it when I buy you stuff but I couldn't resist!" She grinned dazzlingly at me as we walked into my room, "There's two pairs of short shorts and some sunnies,"

"Alice!" I moaned.

"What? We're going to camp for a whole month and I'm not allowed to buy you a present for the hell hole so we look at least the most amazing there!" She protested, pouting her bottom lip at me.

"Whatever," I shook her off, "help me pack?!" I changed the subject onto a more serious matter.

She smiled at me, "Go fetch your suitcase while I start getting stuff," she ordered and I ran off to go get it, one of the good things about having Alice as a friend is that she is always helpful in your time of need, especially if it's to do with clothes.

I came back with the biggest suitcase I could find, not because I wanted it, because I knew Alice would complain otherwise. As I dragged it into the room Alice's eyes lit up.

"I'm proud of you Bella! I never thought you'd own such a big suitcase," she squealed as I glanced down at the clothes she'd put out on the bed.

"Hmm, well… yeah…" I shrugged it off and then Alice saw the shock on my face when I caught sight of the clothes she'd prepared to pack.

"What? They're nice! I don't want you to look a mess do I? Trust me, when have I ever gotten anything to do with clothes wrong?" She asked teasingly.

With that I had to agree, Alice was an expert with anything to do with clothes, shopping, makeup and hair.

By half nine we had finished packing and were completely shattered, we flopped down onto my bed sighing.

"Okay, we're leaving at eight tomorrow morning, so that means we have to get up at least an hour and a half earlier so I can organise our wardrobe and hair, I mean we have to look decent when we arrive! First impressions are always important!" She chimed.

So it was settled, Alice was organised for the both of us, all I had to do was follow her lead.

We drifted off to sleep pretty early but it didn't seem long until the alarm clock I set was ringing in our ears. Alice jumped out of bed eagerly.

"It's makeover time Bella! Are you excited or what?" She squealed.

I groaned pulling my pillow over my head trying to block out the noise she was issuing.

"Aw c'mon Bella," she whined, "You want to make a good impression, right? Like I said, first impressions count," she stated matter of factly.

"Fine," I grumbled and heaved myself off the bed, to see Alice running around the room grabbing clothes, hairbrushes and to my horror: makeup.

I walked towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and face but decided to take a shower to calm myself down. It worked, and the flow of the warm water unknotted the tension in my back.

"Bellaaaa! I've layed out your clothes for today, you're going to look _perfect_. Now hurry you are wasting valuable make-over time!" I heard Alice beckon.

I sighed and turned off the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap around myself. As I walked into my room, Alice thrusted some clothes into my arms and forced me back out of the room.

"Change. NOW!" She ordered and slammed the door in my face.

I chuckled slightly as I returned to the bathroom. It was then I realised what clothes Alice had forced upon me. Short shorts and a tank top. And that was it. She expected me to wear this? This was _so_ not me. But seeing as Alice gave it to me and she knew best, I reluctantly slipped them on.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Alice gasped, "Bella, you look so cute! You should totally let me dress you more often."

I blushed and looked down like every time Alice complimented me.

"Bella? Now, sit down. It's time." I always dreaded Alice's make-over's even though she never made me look _completely _awful…

I groaned and sat down. Alice was bringing over tonnes of makeup and professional brushes. I was starting to get scared.

Alice angled the chair so that the mirror wasn't in view. "This is going to be a surprise, Bella. You're going to look awesome!"

I sat there patiently until 45 minutes later, Alice warned me she was almost done…

"You're ready now Bella." Alice stood back to admire her handiwork, "You look amazing, if I do say so myself."

"You can look now!" Alice trilled as I slowly got up and glanced at myself in the mirror.

The girl I saw looking back at me was unknown. She looked like a stranger at first glance but then I saw my features underneath.

"Wow. Alice," was all I managed to say, "Thanks!"

"No problem girlfriend," she grinned.

"Girls!" We heard Charlie yell up the stairs, "It's time to go."

We hauled our suitcases down the stairs, in a way we were kind of looking forward to this trip and on the plus side – at least we were going together, we could've easily been going on our own!

Charlie helped put our bags in the boot as we climbed into the backseat of the car. He chatted to us now and again but most of the ride we sat in companionable silence.

"We're about a minute away girls," Charlie told us as he drove us deeply into the countryside.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to use my phone when there's absolutely no signal here? How can I call my therapist?!" Alice wailed to me as we drove into the long drive of Summer Camp. So this was it, our home for a month.

**So you meet more characters next chapter, and there's going to be lots of drama coming your way!**

**Anyway you know what i'd like...**

**REVIEWS :D**

**Thankyouu, 3 ILoveEdwardCullenx**


	2. First Impressions

**Thank you to all those lovely people who took the time to put the story in their favourites, alert it and review, it makes us have much more enthusiasm to write the story if we know how much you like it! We know the last chapter was probably a bit shorter then you all wanted and me and my sister are trying to make them as long as we can, anyway a lot happens in this chapter so maybe you'll get lucky and have a nice long chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, yet me and my sister own the idea we came up with ;)**

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

"Well girls, are you ready?" Charlie looked over his shoulder as he parked the car in a space.

"Not a bit, but yeah, lets do this," I smiled nervously, my heart pounding at a fast rate, I could practically feel it coming out of my chest.

Alice and I opened the doors and climbed out, immediately all the stares turned onto the new arrivals at camp. We heaved our bags out of the car boot and started walking towards one of the staff members to find out which dorm we'd been assigned to.

"Howdy girls, my names Katie and I'll be your camp leader for the next month. Right, so what're your names and I'll get you settled into your dorms right away" Katie beamed. I could tell she was going to be one of those annoyingly enthusiastic people who are always happy, great; this was going to be a _long _month.

"Well I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella Swan," Alice spoke for me, smiling widely at Katie.

"Okay well… Alice there you are on the list but Bella… by chance are you called Isabella Swan?" She asked loudly for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, that's me but I prefer to be called Bella," I replied while I felt the familiar heat rising to my face telling me I'd gone bright red.

"Well then, now that's sorted, you'll be pleased to know you're in the same dorm; 17, it's down the pathway, turn left, keep going straight and then go right," She told us helpfully.

"Thanks," Alice and I said in unison as we walked towards the pathway Katie pointed out to us, dragging our suitcases along the uneven ground. We went left and continued to go straight along until we finally found a right and turned it and found a cluster of dorms together, numbers 15 to 20. After discovering which one was number seventeen we turned the handle and walked into the room. There were four beds, one had already been claimed and the other three were empty. I chose the bed by the window and Alice chose the one next to me, we were unpacking our bags when I saw a beautiful girl walk in.

"Hi, you must be my roomies!" She exclaimed, "I'm Rosalie."

I smiled at her warmly – she was very friendly, and she was stunning! She had long golden blonde hair and soft blue eyes; she had a figure to die for and was tall and statuesque.

"Hey, I'm Bella," I introduced myself, "And this is my friend Alice," I gestured towards Alice who ran over and hugged Rosalie excitedly. How typical.

"Oh my gosh! I _love _your shoes! Jimmy Choo's right?" Alice squealed looking Rosalie up and down, it looked like Alice was going to get on with Rosalie very well.

Rosalie grinned, "How did you know?" She teased, "I'm annoyed though, this season's are coming out next week and I can't get them 'cause of Summer Camp," she pouted jokily, as I saw Alice's eyes light up, yep Alice had found her new best friend.

Looking around the dorm, I walked up to open the window, only to see a sight I didn't particularly want to see. An unnaturally blonde haired girl walked up to a beautiful, gorgeous looking bronze haired guy and started eating his face. Um, nice.

"Hey Alice," I called over to her, "Looks like your brother is going to have some competition with getting the ladies," I teased her.

She looked over at me, one eyebrow raised, "Why do you think that?" She asked as she and Rosalie walked over to where I was at the window.

"Someone's getting a bit friendly over there," I pointed out to her, to where the couple were entwined.

"Um, Bella," Alice chuckled nervously, "That _is _my brother."

"Oh," I muttered quietly. Crap why did her playboy of a brother have to look good?

"Oh and if you haven't guessed, the girl attacking him is his girlfriend, Tanya," Alice cussed under her breath, I could make out the words she said however they consisted of; bitch, slut and others I'd prefer not to say.

We turned back to our beds and started unpacking again, we had three draws each in a little bedside table next to us and a chest at the end of the bed, Alice was panicking at how she was going to keep all her stuff in such little space.

"This is _torture!_" She wailed pitifully, "No signal, no shopping malls for about a 500 mile radius, no new Jimmy Choo's, no closet space, I'm going to die!"

I bit my lip trying to not laugh, Alice was such a drama queen sometimes, but I also felt sorry for her as she'd never gone so long without shopping: it would be a big achievement for her. As I unpacked my mind hovered over to Edward, Alice's brother, I hadn't imagined him to look at all as he did, I'd expected some big football jock with spiky blonde hair or something but he looked nothing like I'd thought. He had these emeralds eyes that shone and bronze tousled hair that looked as if he'd just been starring in a T.V add or something, he had this innocent expression that made him look… well beautiful.

I finally unpacked my last item and knelt down on the floor and shoved my suitcase under the bed, where it would stay for a month, I looked over at Alice who still had another suitcase left. Rosalie was also finishing up – even though she also had two suitcases, she'd started unpacking before we arrived so she was ready.

"Do you want any help Alice?" I offered, as I got up off the floor brushing dust off my legs, ew.

"Yes please Bella! Okay, these three draws here," she gestured towards the bedside table, "are going to have swimming suits, underwear and socks living in them, in the chest of draws it divided into two, one for bottom garments, the other for top garments, and the bottom long draw at the end is where I'm keeping my shoes, get it?" She grinned dazzlingly.

"Um, yeah sure, whatever," I nodded as I took out a couple of tops to put in the chest of draws.

"Mind if I help as well Alice? I have nothing better to do." Rosalie smiled beautifully.

"Yeah, thanks Rose!" Alice nodded gratefully.

Soon we had finished and had put away all of Alice's clothes. She put her suitcases under her bed like me and then slumped onto her bed.

"Phew! Who knew putting away clothes could be tiring?" I moaned.

"Bella, you're going to have to get used to it! Every time we go on vacation together it's going to happen," Alice teased me.

"Ooh, unlucky Bella," Rosalie giggled.

Suddenly the door opened, the mysterious fourth member of our dorm entered. OH CRAP! It was Tanya.

She looked at us like we smelt bad or something, "Excuse me you three, _I've _been assigned to this dormitory, so in the nicest possible way, get out losers" She spoke in a high nasal voice.

Alice glared at her bitterly and opened her mouth to speak however Rosalie got there first; she laughed pitifully at Tanya, "Sweetie, four beds, means four people are assigned to this room. And who do you think you are talking to us like that?"

Tanya sneered at Rosalie, "Don't sweetie me! And I can speak like that to whoever I want," she snarled and dropped her bags onto my bed.

"Ahem Tanya, that's Bella's bed," Alice glared over at Tanya, as she sat down on it heavily.

"Tough, I want the bed by the window, that Bella girl can go sit on that bed over there," she pointed to the bed that had been planned for her.

Alice and Rosalie got up and walked over to Tanya, "Who do you think you are bitch? Take your cheap tacky shit over to the bed over there or we'll make you," Rosalie growled – I was thankful I hadn't got on Rosalie's bad side.

Tanya scoffed "How're you going to make me?"

Rosalie tossed her hair, "I hoped you would say that," she walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Bella, go get Edward, he's in the dormitory next to us, bring him in here, 'kay?"

I nodded and walked out of the dormitory towards Edward's. I felt oddly nervous, but I was asking some player to come into our dorm when I didn't even know him… I knocked on his door three times and then stood back.

I was almost stunned as he opened the door, he was even more beautiful up close than I'd thought, he smiled at me crookedly, he was breathtaking.

"Hey," he said in a beautiful, musical voice.

"Um… hi," I stuttered, feeling myself go bright red, "Um, I'm a friend of your sister, Alice, can you come into our dorm for a second? Err, Alice wants you," I made up on the spot.

"Sure," he smiled following me into the dorm; I walked back in and stood next to Rose.

"What did you want Alice?" he asked curiously as he walked up to his sister, he had his back to me so I couldn't see his expression, I looked over at Tanya and almost gagged at the sight of her, she was applying this horrid pink lip-gloss and fluffing up her hair so it was all poofy.

"Edward! Honey! Come sit on _my_ bed with me," she purred as she tried to be seductive.

Rosalie grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Bella! Kiss Edward!"

"What?!" I shrieked as I stared up at her in disbelief.

"Make Tanya jealous so she'll go crazy and jump off your bed and stuff, while I chuck her stuff onto the other bed with Alice," she whispered, "Alice knows the plan, she's going to introduce you to him, and then _do it_ okay?"

"Err…" I stuttered nervously.

"Oh Edward, have you met Bella? My _best _friend," Alice grinned as she spun Edward around to face me.

"Well I don't think I've had the pleasure, no, and I'd doubt I'd forget such a pretty face," he grinned crookedly. My heart did a triple backflip at the sight. Wait, what? Did I seriously just feel that? Please don't say I'm falling for the player.

"Eddiekins! Why are you talking to _her_?" She demanded, sounding disgusted, "Come here!"

That did it, I felt my blood boil underneath my skin. I'd known Tanya for less than ten minutes and she was already annoying the hell out of me. I glared at her for a moment, then walked over to Edward in two short steps. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to me, I pressed my lips to his eagerly and to my disbelief I could feel his reaction. His hand wound around my waist and he pulled me closer to him as he responded to me and weirdly my arms acted on their own accord and locked themselves around his neck so he was closer to me.

What was going on?! I was kissing my best friend's brother. A taken person. A total stranger. And to top it off, a PLAYER! Suddenly realising what I'd done I pulled away quickly and saw Tanya screeching her head off, she leapt off the bed, storming towards me.

"You little slut! You think you can steal my boyfriend after knowing him for what?! Five freaking minutes?" She raised her hand as if she slap me, but Rosalie grabbed her hands and wound them behind her back.

I hadn't realised Edward still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I looked down at them, and took his hands off me.

Alice grabbed Tanya's bags and shoved them onto her _actual_ bed. Rosalie let go of Tanya's arms as Alice came and stood next to me.

"Well hi to you too Bella," I heard Edward chuckle behind me, and I turned around to see him laughing with a big grin on his face.

"Err, yeah, hi," I felt my face turn bright red as Tanya screamed.

"Urgh! Edward, don't talk to her!" She snarled, and shoved me out of the way so she could get to him. I lost my balance and started to fall but a pair of steady arms caught me. Oh god, it was _him_.

"Whoa, you alright there?" he checked with me, glaring at Tanya, he steadied my balance and walked up to her. "Err Tanya, do you want to just go cool off for a minute yeah? I'll meet you outside okay?" He winked at her, and she smiled.

"Okay honey," she smiled at him freakishly and batted her eyelids, she looked over and scowled at me before flouncing off outside, tripping on the way out. We all burst out laughing including Edward. "Hmph!" She huffed and continued outside.

Once she was gone Edward turned to face us three girls, "Okay you three, you had something to do with this – obviously, so what was that all about?" He smiled crookedly in my direction and winked. Urgh, get away player!

Rosalie laughed and stepped forward, "Well basically, she turned up last, started saying this was just her room, I corrected her there. Then she took Bella's bed and me and Alice came up with the idea of Bella going to get you and then kissing you so she'd get angry and get off the bed and be sidetracked so me and Alice could move her stuff over the that bed. Phew, that was a big sentence!" She giggled, and pretended to wipe her forehead as if she was out of breath.

"I see," he laughed and smiled in my direction. "That was some kiss," he cockily commented, "Well ladies I'd best be off, got a girl waiting for me out there," and with that Edward Cullen walked out of our dorm.

"So Bella, 'That was some kiss'?" Alice quoted.

I felt my face go red, "I just kissed him like you told me too! Nothing special, seriously. You guys told me too!" I protested as Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Aw babe, don't worry, we're just teasing," Rosalie smiled and hugged me. Weird, me and Alice had only met Rosalie today and I already felt like I'd known her all my life, she fitted into the Alice + Bella puzzle easily, almost as if she was meant to be there.

**So! How did you like that? It was a lot of fun writing that chapter. By the way, sorry if it's quite short, I'm trying to work out how many word pages I should do to get a decent enough amount on fan fiction! So bear with me!**

**Well you know what to do, review! Thankyou,  
Love ILoveEdwardCullenx**


	3. Preparing For Parties

**Hiya :) Thanks for all the reviews we've been getting! And for putting it in your favourites and on alert! It's all appreciated. Anyway here is chapter three :] No Edward and Bella – YET! But you never know what'll happen until you read…**

**Disclaimer: Sob. Not mine.**

EPOV

I was in the middle of unpacking when I heard an abrupt knocking on the door. Being the only person who had arrived in the dorm, I had to go answer the door myself. As I yanked it open, I saw the most beautiful girl staring up at me.

"Hey," I said in a nonchalant way.

"Um… hi," I heard the girl on the other side of the door stutter. He cheeks flooded red as she continued speaking. "Um, I'm a friend of your sister, Alice, can you come into our dorm for a second? Err, Alice wants you," she explained unsurely.

"Sure," I smiled, following her into the dorm; I walked in and stood by the door.

"What did you want Alice?" I asked curiously as I walked up to my sister with my back to the girl who had come to fetch me. To my side was Tanya, who was applying lip-gloss and re-doing her hair.

"Edward! Honey! Come sit on _my_ bed with me," Tanya called in a sickly nasal voice. Of all the people at school, why was I dating her? Stupid rules; head cheerleader and captain of the basketball team.

I was deliberating dragging myself over to Tanya when Alice saved me from the terrible fate that was soon to confront me.

"Err…" I heard the beautiful brunette stuttered nervously.

"Oh Edward, have you met Bella? My _best _friend," Alice grinned as she spun me around to face this girl, _Bella_.

"Well I don't think I've had the pleasure, no, and I'd doubt I'd forget such a pretty face," I grinned crookedly. Maybe I could get to know her a little better…

"Eddiekins! Why are you talking to _her_?" Tanya demanded, sounding disgusted, "Come here!" _Oh great. Eddiekins. I despised that nickname, especially when it was Tanya calling me it._

Glancing over at Bella, she had an angry expression set on her face. My heart started pounding harder just from looking at her face. I saw her glare at Tanya for a short moment but before I could realise what was happening, she walked over to me in two short steps, grabbed my collar and pulled me down to her height. She crushed her lips to mine eagerly. To my disbelief, I started to kiss her back. I don't know where this reaction had come from, but it was strong and it felt right, _perfect._ Although kissing a stranger was something I had done many times before, this felt different. My hand wound around her waist, wanting to feel her close to me. To my surprise she acted in the same way and fastened her arms around my neck. _Was she trying to pull me closer too?_

What was going on?! I was kissing my sister's best friend. A taken person? Probably, she was so beautiful but she _was_ the one who started the kiss… Then all of a sudden, the kiss ended too soon as she pulled herself away from me abruptly. I looked down at her in awe. She was a good kisser. And then I heard Tanya screeching, I hadn't realised I had been blocking her out and was still in the dorm in front of her and my sister and a girl I had seen around school before.

"You little slut! You think you can steal my boyfriend after knowing him for what?! Five freaking minutes?" Tanya raised her hand as if to slap Bella, but Rosalie grabbed her hands and wound them behind her back. For some unknown reason, I felt oddly protective of Bella and tightened my grip on her. Bella noticed this immediately and pushed my hands away.

Alice grabbed Tanya's bags and shoved them onto a different bed. Rosalie let go of Tanya's arms as Alice came and stood next to Bella.

"Well hi to you too Bella," I chuckled and she turned around to see me laughing with a big grin on my face.

"Err, yeah, hi," Her face turned a gorgeous shade of pink. Tanya screamed.

"Urgh! Edward, don't talk to her!" She snarled, and shoved Bella out of the way so she could get to me. Bella lost her balance and started to fall but I caught hold of her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa, you alright there?" I checked with her, glaring at Tanya, I steadied her balance and walked up to Tanya. "Err Tanya; do you want to just go cool off for a minute yeah? I'll meet you outside okay?" I winked at her, knowing she easily fell for my charms and she smiled in return.

"Okay honey," she smiled at me and batted her eyelids. But before she left, she looked over and scowled at Bella before flouncing off outside and tripping on the way out. We all burst out laughing, it was a hilarious site. "Hmph!" She huffed and continued outside.

Once she was gone I turned to face the three girls, "Okay you three, you had something to do with this – obviously, so what was that all about?" I smiled crookedly in Bella's direction and winked. She looked as though she was forcing a disgusted look on her face, but it didn't belong there.

Rosalie laughed and stepped forward, "Well basically, she turned up last, started saying this was just her room, and I corrected her there. Then she took Bella's bed and me and Alice came up with the idea of Bella going to get you and then kissing you so she'd get angry and get off the bed and be sidetracked so me and Alice could move her stuff over the that bed. Phew, that was a big sentence!" She giggled, and pretended to wipe her forehead as if she was out of breath.

"I see," I laughed and smiled once again in Bella's direction. "That was some kiss," I commented, "Well ladies I'd best be off, got a girl waiting for me out there," and with that I walked out of their dorm.

Tanya rushed up to me with tears streaming down her face. _Oh God, what had I gotten myself into? _"Eddie! They were being so horrible to me, forcing me to have the manky bed in the corner. I mean, why should _I_ have to have that bed?"

I struggled for words, debating whether to cheer her up or speak the truth. I chose truth. "Well, Tanya. They did get there first and so rightfully they chose their beds first." I explained to her as I looked at her shocked expression.

"How can you say that Edward? I thought you loved me!"

_What? Love her? Why would she think that; is she crazy? _"Erm… Tanya, I don't love you. I _like_ you but we have been going out for four days and even for me it's a bit early to start confessing love."

"Are you saying that you dragged me all the way to this friggin' camp where I would not be seen dead and you don't even love me?" She fumed.

"Well, if you remember correctly, I didn't ask you to come! You came on your own accord so y'know what Tanya; I'm getting sick of you. Why don't we take a break?"

"What? No, Eddie, no. You can't do that to me. Please don't leave." She begged, almost grovelling. She used the same innocent voice that she had put on when we'd got together – before I knew what she was _really _like. I didn't really want to be with her but for the sake of my rep, I nodded and agreed.

"Oh Eddiekins! Thank you!" She squealed and kissed me excitedly, I hugged her loosely and kissed her back, noticing how in my mind I was judging her against Bella – Bella was the best. Hands down.

"Yeah, well I'd better get back to my dorm, I need to unpack," I untangled myself and started to walk towards my dorm, _thank god! I was getting away!_

She pouted, "Okay Eddie, bye!"

I sighed and escaped to the dorm, I opened the door and found two boys already in there, and I recognized them both. Emmett McCarty was at my school, and Jasper Hale was Rosalie's brother, I'd seen them a couple of times before but not enough to call them friends.

They both looked up at me and Emmett smiled, "Hey, I'm Emmett, you're Edward right?" He asked me as he held his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand and shook it twice then dropped my hand back to my side, "Yeah, that's me," I glanced over at Jasper, "You're Jasper then? Rosalie's bro?"

"Yep," he nodded and zipped his empty suitcase up, "You go to school with my sister?"

I nodded, "Sure do, and you go to the same school as my sister?"

"Oh yeah, Alice right?" His eyes brightened at the sound of her name. Did he have a thing for my sister? I know she did for him. It was always; Jasper this, Jasper that, oh my Jasper!

We were interrupted from our conversation when a camp counsellor walked in. He had a label on showing that his name was James. "Come on now lads, finish packing away. There is a welcoming party tonight that is compulsory." He smiled.

BPOV

Tanya walked back in with a love struck expression. She flopped down onto her bed, placing her hands behind her head and sighed in happiness. Rosalie choked back a laugh at the sight. At that moment, a boy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail walked in the room. He looked a little older that 20 and was wearing a name tag claiming his name to be Jacob. "Hey there girls, I'm Jacob and I'm going to be your camp counsellor for the next month here at camp. Just letting you know that all you stuff is to be unpacked within the next hour as there is a welcoming party tonight." He grinned. "Especially seen as we know how long it takes you ladies to get ready." He winked and then left the cabin.

Alice looked up at me excitedly. "PARTY!!" she squealed. "Bella, you have to let me do your hair, make-up, wardrobe and oh my god, we have to find the most perfect shoes!"

"I am _so _helping!" Rosalie grinned as she rummaged around in her trunk. "We have to get ready now! I mean, we only have about… 4 hours!"

"4 hours?" I asked, only four hours? That was tonnes of time! I only need about half an hour to get ready.

Alice shook her head at me disappointedly. "Bella, Bella, Bella, to look beautiful it takes time! I thought I'd taught you that! So lets choose outfits first and plan the rest around them!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

I shook my head and sighed, "Lord help me," I muttered as Alice and Rose started jumping up and down, looking through their clothes.

I looked over at Tanya, she was sitting on her bed with her iPod plugged in, she had a suitcase and a big bag left to unpack and it didn't look like she was going to be unpacking any time soon.

"Err, Tanya? You might want to start unpacking soon, you could get told off," I looked over at her helpfully.

She yanked out the headphones and glared at me, "Who cares?" She snarled.

I shrugged and looked back at Alice and Rosalie, they were currently cooing over a dress of Rosalie's. "Ooh! Rose, you've got to wear it! It'll look so awesome on you!" Alice was grinning. The dress was a red twisted halter neck, it was short, half way above her knees. Rose would look like a supermodel in it. **Picture on profile**

Rosalie beamed, "I think I've found my dress for the evening!" She walked over and started looking for makeup to match her dress as Alice looked for a dress for her to wear. Rosalie lay her dress on the bed and came to look for Alice. All of a sudden Alice shrieked.

I leapt up off my bed, "What is it Alice?" I asked worriedly.

"I've found it! The perfect dress," she crooned, hugging a dress to herself. Rosalie and I went over to inspect. It was a sleeveless dress with tiny straps to hold it onto her figure, the top of the dress was a cream colour which was sort of knotted like a bow. The bottom was black, and the dress ended above her knees. It was beautiful and _completely _Alice. **Picture on profile. **

Rosalie grinned, "Wow, amazing choice Alice! Now we just have to get one for Bella," She grinned wickedly in my direction, I groaned and lay back down on the bed, pulling a pillow over my face. I could hear Alice and Rosalie's voices softly.

"Hmm, what about this?" One of them asked.

"No way! She would hate that bit there!" The other one pointed to some part on a dress I couldn't see.

"Oh yeah!" the other sighed as I heard the sound of rummaging through clothes again.

Suddenly I heard a gasp from Rosalie, "I've found it! It's screaming Bella, seriously!" I lifted the pillow off my head and looked over to where Alice and Rosalie were. Rosalie was holding up a simple white dress, with a silver sequined area under the chest and lower to give it the look of a belt. It was perfect for me, simple. **Picture on profile.**

Alice beamed, "Oh yes! Bella you're going to look beautiful!" She trilled.

I smiled softly, "Thanks, I'm going to go have a shower 'kay?" I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a towel and headed out to the bathroom, I locked the door after me, and stripped off my clothes before stepping into the shower.

Edward's POV

Emmett, Jasper and I were getting on like a house on fire, we were the only three in our dorm, which I liked, another fourth person at this moment would just be uncomfortable. We'd finished unpacking and were getting to know more about one another.

Emmett was guffawing as Jasper told him about a shameful memory of him and girl, "Wait, are you seriously telling me this!? A girl asked you out; you panicked and told her you were gay!" I began to laugh with Emmett, as Jasper laughed along with us companionably.

"What else could I do? She was all fake and tacky and… scary," he laughed.

"What scary as in multiple face piercings and a body load of tattoo's?" I asked as the bed shook beneath me with my laughter.

"Well that's one category I guess," Jasper laughed.

"Okay, I've got one," Emmett grinned, "Edward, have you ever told a girl you've loved her and never called her back?" Emmett challenged me.

I raised my hands up to my face jokily, "Guilty!" I laughed.

"Bet you were popular after that was spread around," Jasper teased.

"Actually I was," I mused, "Everyone began to come to me if they wanted a nice night to remember," I winked.

"Nice," Emmett snorted, "I wanted to know that info man."

"Too right, that's why I said it!" I laughed.

James walked back in and smiled, "Ah, good. You're all unpacked, just to let you know, the parties in two hours, so get ready in about an hour yeah? Don't want my group to be known as the late ones," he teased and walked back out.

Jasper laughed, "Yeah hear that guys? We've got to be the best group," he grinned.

"Err yeah, have fun with that," Emmett chuckled, "I'm known for my lateness, we're going to get like the camp version of tardy's."

"Oh no! What about my spotless record?" I gasped in mock horror.

Jasper smiled slyly, "Yeah I bet your record is squeaky clean Edward."

"Err… well I've got a few marks here and there, but what can you say about that hey?" I looked at him, hoping he'd had a tardy or two.

"My record is immaculate, never done anything wrong," he smiled boastfully, as he faked getting an Oscar award.

Emmett scoffed, "Aw man! Serious? I get like a tardy a day!"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, "Shall we go explore for an hour? I'm dying to know what this hellhole has got."

They both nodded as we headed out of the cabin.

Bella's POV

"Ow! Alice, that hurts!" I moaned as she grabbed yet another piece of my hair to curl.

Alice waved her finger at me chastising, "Now, now Bella, we need you to look beautiful! Only two hours until the party and I've only done the base coat of your makeup and three quarters of your hair!"

I sighed and looked up to see Rose; she had slipped on her dress, as she'd already done her makeup completely. She looked absolutely stunning! She caught me looking and smiled.

"Don't worry Bells, when you're all dolled up you'll look much better," she laughed.

I sighed, "Unfortunately I won't Rose, no one can look as beautiful as you."

"You're just saying that," she cast it aside casually as she rifled through her draw and bought out some GHD straighteners.

The door opened and Jacob walked in, he looked over at Tanya who was now applying make up over her face and she still hadn't unpacked. Jacob sighed and walked over to Tanya, "I told you to unpack in the last hour, why haven't you?" He asked her.

She scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Why should I? What does it matter?"

"Because we are all meant to unpack, so unpack. Now!" He glared as Tanya and she huffed and yanked open her suitcase.

Jacob nodded triumphantly out of the room as skirts, tanks tops and pieces of string fell out of Tanya's suitcase – string being her underwear. Rosalie gagged as Alice started giggling. Tanya tossed her head at us and started shoving it into draws.

Judging by Tanya's clothes. Tonight was going to be good.

**Okay, sort of left it on a cliffhanger there, party next chapter! (:**


	4. Please Read AN

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am fully aware I haven't updated in months. But honestly, I have reasons:**

**1. Major, major writers block. **

**2. I got my laptop confiscated. **

**3. I went on holiday. **

**4. I came back and my laptop was broken and it was sent away to be fixed. **

**5. A week or two without a laptop so I couldn't write. **

**6. Laptop arrived, major writers block.**

**HOWEVER: This story is officially on HOLD. I am going to keep it on hold until I have finished my other story – Music Academy: Gotta Be Somebody. **

**I have no idea how long it'll be kept on hold for, thanks for staying with me.**

**Thanks, Kitty x**


End file.
